When Things Take Over Your Life
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Alice Brandon has no one but her best friend, Emmett. The only problem is, Alice is a huge druggie. But there's more to her problems that even Emmett doesn't know about. Will he be able to save her in time?
1. Once An Innocent Girl

I've always loved the sharp, almost intense feeling of the needle pierce my skin. For the past two years, the rush of how smoothly the drug just seems to slide through my blood stream has been my favorite part. The only real down-side of it all is that I shake a lot if I don't have it on a daily basis, but other than that, heroin is really my only friend. Well, except for Emmett. Emmett McCarty has been my 'best friend' since about first grade. I don't believe in best friends, but Emmett does. So I suppose that's what we are. I believed in best friends and a lot of other things from first grade on, but after my sixth grade year I just stopped caring about anything altogether. It's all do to the fact that my biological father ran out on me and my mother that year. I know he loved me- and I definately loved him- but my parent's were going through an extremely difficult divorce then. So he left and I haven't seem him since. A pretty cowardice thing, if you ask me. But I suppose divorce can really take a toll on someone. Some people more than others- like my father. They constantly fought before, so I guess it was for the best. In eighth grade, my mother got re-married to some deushe bag named Jeff. And to make things worse, I now have a step-brother named Josh. I've never liked him and never will because he's a total ass to me when my mom and step-dad aren't around, but a 'little angel' when they are. 

By the time I was a freshmen, I aboslutely hated my life and cut myself massively. It was the only sense of relief I had. I had already been introduced to cocaine and weed at some party, so I was basically a full-time druggie as well. Weed isn't my favorite, but it's good for when you aren't in the mood for something as strong as cocaine. But heroin is definately my favorite. I prefer to inject heroin rather than snort it. One, because it irritates my throat if I snort it. Two, because it's more fun to do. I've done so many drugs that it's almost hard to keep track. I've done marijuana, meth, LSD's, shrooms, opium, vicodin, speed, ecstasy, cocaine, and heroin. Yeah, a lot. I almost never wear short sleeve shirts or tank tops, because of all the marks on my arms from drugs and cutting myself. You can usually never catch me in shorts or anything like that, since I use my legs if I can't find a vein in my arms. I'm sixteen now and I dropped out of school the very moment that I could. So I've been out of school for about four months now.

Basically, everyday I get up at around two o'clock in the afternoon, shoot up, and continue to shoot up throughout the day. Then I stay up till three o'clock in the morning, starting my whole day over again the exact same way. But of course, every now and then I have to go see my drug dealer- Eddie. Other days, I see Emmett at his house. We don't go to my house alot. Mostly because my mom is a bitch and doesn't like him, but also because my step-dad and brother are asses and continuously bother him about the stupidest things. For one, why he's even friends with me. And for another, why he has nothing better to do than _hang-out_ with me. Emmett knows I use- and has always tried to stop it- but I suppose nothing's gonna change me...


	2. What Happened To You?

Alice

I couldn't find my needle for about twenty minutes at around three in the afternoon, so I was starting to get extremely anxious. I tore my whole room apart trying to find it. And to make things worse, I started to feel some withdrawal syptoms. I sighed in relief once I came across it under my bed, running to the bathroom to throw up quickly. Vomiting is usually one of the first symptoms to occur for me. As I scrambled to find my last supply of heroin in my lockbox, I couldn't help but think about how great the rush would feel. I couldn't crontol the smile that appeared on my face once I pulled out the tiny bag. The lighter and spoon were just under it, so I pulled those out as well and poured what was left of the heroin onto the spoon. Once warmed up, I immediately took the suringe and filled it to the top. I was beginning to sweat, the moment felt so intense to me. I moved the needle down to my arm, knowing the exact vein I wanted to use. I finally injected it into my arm, fully enjoying every second of the smooth liquid pulsing through my veins. The sudden feeling of euphoria hit me, making me feel as if I were floating on air. A few minutes later, I started to feel extremely tired. My legs and arms felt heavier, but I didn't care. I just felt _so_ good.

Emmett  


I woke up at about ten in the morning, thinking the same thoughts I usually do: Is Alice still sleeping? Is she shooting up? Is she _alive_? I know what she does everyday. At first, she hid it so well. But about two years ago, I found out after I saw the marks on her arms for the first time. I suppose she just didn't care anymore, so she stopped hidding the scars from both cutting and needles. When I acused her of it, she didn't even bother defending herself. All she said was, 'Yeah, I know. What's your point?' I love her because she's been my friend for a long time, but I hate what she's doing to herself. And what makes it even worse, is that _she_ obviously doesn't care. But the fact that _I_ do and constantly bother her about it, it's like it makes her care even less. If that's even possible.

Instead of sitting at home and dwelling on all the possible things that Alice could be doing, I decided to go see her. Of course, half-way there I didn't even think about her step brother. The reason I say that is because Josh has always been an ass to Alice and myself. I don't know what it is that we ever did to him, but the point is that he obviously feels the need to bother us. Once I got to her house, I noticed that Alice's mom and step-dad's cars weren't there. That was good news, but there was still Josh. I got out of my car and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell once. To my extreme distaste, Josh answered the door. He's shorter than me by at least an inch, but thin with a few muscles and short, brown hair.

"What do you want?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"Is Alice home?" I knew she was, but I asked anyway. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Can you get her for me?"

"No", we just stared at each other for a few seconds. I decided to yell for Alice instead of having a stupid staring contest with this idiot. I didn't hear anything except for light footsteps coming down the stairs. Josh moved over and Alice was standing near the stairs, looking like she just shot-up. And she most likely did. She looked up at me for a few seconds before looking away, a sign for me to come in. I walked in, Josh scoffing and walking away. I sat down next to Alice on the couch in the living room. 

"You shot-up, didn't you", I stated, rather than asking. She looked up and stared at me for a few seconds, then looked away.

"Shut up, Emmett..." she whispered.

"Oh, that's nice" 

"I wasn't put on this earth to be nice"

"Then what were you put on earth for?"

"God, I don't fucking know!" she practically yelled. She could get like this when she was high. She sat back and put her hand to her forehead.

"How long ago did you shoot-up?" 

"Half hour ago", she nearly whispered, rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed.

"Alice, when are you going to stop?" I asked quietly. It was silent for about five minutes, "Alice, did you here me?" 

"Yes, I heard you", she snapped, looking up at me.

"Can you answer me, then?" 

"No"

"Why not?"

"That's my answer since I don't plan on stopping anytime soon"

"You should. You're slowly killing yourself" 

"That's my goal", she pointed out, smiling snidely.

"So you're only doing this so you'll die?" I asked angrily.

"No, mostly because it's fun", she laughed. I turned away from her to look down at my feet, trying hard not to yell at her. Instead, I turned back to her and asked, 

"So what are you doing today, besides drugs?"

"Oh, I don't know. Might go buy some more", she smiled and winked at me.

"That's not funny, Alice"

"Really? I thought it was pretty funny", I stayed silent.

"So where's your mom and step-dad?" I decided to ask.

"And you care, because?"

"I'm just curious"

"Curiousity killed the cat, you know" 

"Yeah, but I'm not a cat", I joked, smiling. She stared at me, but didn't say anything. 


	3. I Think I Found Hope

Alice  


The morning after Emmett came over, I woke up with the sun blinding me. Usually I don't wake up as early as 9:30, but I was feeling some withdrawal. I've never left to get drugs or done drugs in front of Emmett- and he didn't leave till late yesterday- so I wasn't able to get more heroin. But before I had the chance to feel the full effect of the withdrawal symptoms, I got up to walk over to Eddie's house. I threw on some shorts, a tank top, and converse. Normally, I wouldn't wear anything like that. But today was different. I had something to do, and that couldn't be accomplished without revealing as much skin as possible. I applied some quick eyeliner, ran down the stairs, and walked out the door. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking down the street. It was the beginning of spring, so it was fairly warm out with minimal wind. I walked about three miles before I got to Eddie's house. I knew he was home since his car was there, but also because he's always home. I walked down the driveway and up to the front door, partially tripping over one of the steps. I knocked three times before Eddie opened the door. 

"Alice, I was wondering when I would see you next", he said in a voice that proved he had been smoking pot. He opened the door and I walked in. There were four other people there, clearly out of their minds. Eddie put his arm around me and we walked over to sit on the couch. 

"So, what can I getcha today?" he asked. I turned to him.

"What do you think?", he raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He turned and bent over the side of the couch, grabbing something. He was about to hand me a bag of heroin, but took it away when I reached for it.

"You got money?" he asked seriously. I looked away.

"Well..."

"I'm guessing not"

"No, I don't. But-" he flicked his head towards his bedroom door. I got up and walked into the room, waiting for him. He soon followed, closing the door. His smile was almost masochistic. I just stared at him.

Emmett

I was working on Algebra homework when Alice popped into my head. I was almost constantly thinking about her, which is why I go to see her a lot. That, and because her family could give a fuck less about her. So I have to make sure that she's okay. I wouldn't mind it half as much if she wasn't doing what she does. I figured she wasn't awake, so I just finished my homework and watched T.V. till about 1:30. I then drove to Alice's house, running up to her door. This time, Josh and Alice's step-dad were both home. I sighed, but knocked on the door anyway. It opened, revealing Josh.

"You again?" he asked, disgust clear in his voice.

"Yes, me again. Could you let me in?" he rolled his eyes, but moved to the side. Jeff looked up at me from watching football.

"You lookin' for Alice?" he asked. 

"Yeah. She home?"

"Why do you even bother asking? You know she is", Josh interupted.

"I just want to be sure. Besides, how do I know she's not busy?"

"Like she would be. She doesn't have a life other then her room"

"What does it matter to you, anyway?"

"You know what-", he stood up, but Jeff interviened. 

"She's upstairs", he said, pushing Josh back.

"Thank you", I said, staring at Josh. I only looked away once I got to the top of the stairs. I knocked on Alice's door, waiting for her to open it. When she did, she moved to the side and I walked in, shutting the door again.

"What's up?" I asked, watching her sit on her bed. 

"The sky", she joked, without laughing.

"You're funny"

"I know. Hilarious, aren't I?" she sounded bored. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like five hours, but it had only been five minutes. 

"So how long have you been awake for? An hour?" I decided to ask.

"Do you come over here just to critisize me?"

"No, but you never get up any earlier than three in the afternoon"

"Yeah, well, I got up at 9:30 this morning" 

"Woah"

"Ha-fucking-ha"

"Can you say a single sentence without swearing?"

"I don't know. Why don't you fucking try me?"

"Well, there's my answer", I looked around her room, and not much to my surprise, there was a syringe on her dresser, "Could you at least put that away?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" I pointed towards the syringe, "Why should I?" she questioned. 

"Because you know I don't like to see that"

"It's not like I knew you were coming over"

"I'm over here everyday"

"How do I know if you could be busy or just decide not to?"

"I don't know" 

"Exactly", more silence.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow" 

"See ya", I got up to leave, but looked back at Alice before opening the door. She looked a little sad, just staring down at the floor and picking lint off her bed. I half smiled, opening the door and leaving.

Alice

Later in the day, I took out some dust and put it into three lines. I cut a straw in half, drawing it down to the table. Closing off one nostril, I put the other over the straw piece and took in one line. My mind began to race as the first line really hit me. I took in the second one, coughing slightly since I inhaled it too fast. By the third line, my heart started to race just as fast as my mind. Of course it felt good, but after a few minutes, I started to get overly tired. A normal side affect, but for some reason, this time it was really bad. I tried to stay awake like always, but I just couldn't stop myself from dozing off every few seconds. I tried putting everything back into my lockbox before I passed out, but it was extremely difficult. In the end, I was able to successfully put everything away and pass out on my bed. I woke up at around three o'clock, seeing a text from Emmett: 'Get over here'. I groaned, but got up anyway, partially tripping over my own feet. I threw on some old, half-tied converse, quickly running down the stairs and over to Emmett's house.

Emmett

"I just don't see why she has to do this to herself, Jasper" 

"I don't, either. But it's her choice, so there's not much we can do about it", my friend Jasper and I were talking about Alice. Jasper knows about her, too because he's seen the marks. Not only are they obviously not normal-looking, but also because Jasper's aunt was a heroin addict as well. It wasn't long before I heard light footsteps coming around the corner.

"Hey guys", Alice greeted, obviously tired. Jasper waved, but I just stood there observing her. As always, she had torn-up converse on and obviously her clothes were thrown on without much care. She sniffed awkwardly.

"So- uh- what's up?" I decided to ask instead of standing in total, awkward silence. Alice just stared at me. I coughed. 

"Yeah, so. What's everyone doing this weekend?" Jasper asked.

"Your mom", I chipped in. Jasper and I laughed, but Alice remained silent.

"Say something", I directed towards Alice, staring at her. 

"Why should I?" she challenged, staring right back.

"That's awkward..." Jasper added. Alice actually laughed, but I wasn't that surprised. She tries to hide it, but I know she actually likes Jasper. And I'm pretty sure Jasper likes her, too. They're just very good at hiding it.

Alice

After a while of talking to Jasper and Emmett, my mind started to wander towards the heroin. It's constantly on my mind. I tried staying in the conversation, but I was getting antsy and just couldn't stay still. Emmett noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I tried to smile just a little, but couldn't force it. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it.

"Somone needs a nap", Jasper suggested.

"No, really. I'm fine", I laughed. I looked away, but could hear Jasper walking towards me. He put his arm around me.

"You sure?" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled a little. 

"Yeah", I whispered. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't figure out what it was. So I just ignored it. 


	4. A New Feeling

Emmett

After school got out for the summer, I went to see Alice at her house. She was the only one hoem, so I figured she wouldn't mind if I walked in. I walked up the stairs and kncoked on the door, waiting for her response. 

"Come in!" she yelled. I opened the door and walked in. What I saw surprised me. Alice was stretching over a chair, trying to reach something on a shelf. Very unnaturally, she was wearing tight, cut-off jean shorts and a tight, white lace tank top. 

"Uhhh..." I hadn't even realized my mouth had dropped open until Alice turned around, and I immediately closed it.

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm... nothing?" it sounded more like a question. She stared at me questioningly, but continued what she was doing. I tried hard not to stare, but found it difficult. My eyes got stuck on her hips. After a few seconds, I looked down at my pants just to make sure. I blew out a breath and looked to the side.


	5. What Have I Done?

A few days later, Alice was home alone again, but this time I didn't knock on her door. Once I opened it, it revealed her putting something away in a drawer. Again, she had on too-short-shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, Alice", I greeted. She turned around slowly and smiled. 

"Hi, Emmett", she stumbled a little, giggling as she walked over towards the bed. I slapped my head as realization came over me.

"Oh, God", I whispered, shaking my head.

"I'm not God, silly!" Alice giggled.

"Alice, you're high- aren't you?" 

"I'm not high! Why would I be high? Hehe", I closed my eyes and breathed out, "Chill out, Emmett", Alice commented. I walked over to her.

"I'm not going to calm down, Alice", she looked up at me- smiling- and giggled. She walked up to me. 

"Just take a- chill pill", she whispered, then laughed slightly. As she got closer to me, I gulped and tried looking away, but she pulled my face down to hers.

"Ummm... Alice?" I whispered. She smiled, then kissed me. I kissed her back for a second, then my eyes popped open and I realized that this was wrong, "Alice, what are you-" I tried talking to her, but she interupted me with another kiss. This time, I didn't pull away. She pulled me onto the bed with her. I was over her, moving my left hand down to her side. I couldn't control myself for whatever reason. I tongues started moving together and I started getting this feeling down in a certain area...


End file.
